Welcome To Paradise Ch2
by CatGoneInToHiding
Summary: yea so Tre and Cat get busted, but Mike has a secret of his own! ;D -oh god this sounds gay-  -Cat xx


"Billie! Let me in"

"One min I need to get changed!" Tre yelled. I jumped out of the bed "Fuck" he whispered to me. I was searching everywhere for a t-shirt or anything

"Dude I've seen you naked before, Billie said and barged in. "What the fuck?" he said when he saw me naked and Tre trying and failing to pull his boxers up.

"This is not what it looks like" I managed to choke out.

"Well then explain what the fuck it is Cat because it sure as hell looks like your cheating on Mike with Tre. Do you want to break up the band? Jesus fucking Christ!" Billie was yelling at this point.

"Chill man ok? We will sort this out." He said to Billie and to me "your suit case is there" wdf was it doing in here, but I didn't care I grabbed it and went into the bathroom. I picked out my fish nets, my black barely covers the ass skirt, high heeled boots that came up to my knees, a black vest top and a black shirt that I was almost 100% sure was Tre's and the red tie again I think it's Tre's just as I was about to put my hat on there was a knock at the door.

"Has anyone seen Cat?" Mike asked he sounded tried and upset

"Asked Tre" Billie said. The asshole

"She's in the bathroom; I found her smoking and really upset on the roof so she crashed on my sofa." Tre said easily he was really good at lying.

"Smoking?" both Billie and Mike asked at the same time

"But she's pregnant isn't she?" Billie asked "does she not know what that will do to the child?"

"Clearly not" Mike said angrily. There was a loud knock at the bathroom door.

"One minute" I yelled grabbed my makeup bag, quickly put on my foundation and made my eyes racoon black but sexy at the same time. A quick go over my lips with my customary hocker red lip stick and I was ready to face the music.

"Boys" I said as I walked out Tre's and Mikes mouth fell open, Billie just stared daggers at me I laughed at his face.

"Am going to find Alex" I smiled brightly, kissed Mike on the lips and the Tre on the check and mummed

"Thanks for listening" and walked out smiling to myself and winking at Billie just for the hell of it, as I walked out the door I walked straight into Alex, who screamed and grabbed my hand. I look properly at my friend she looked so happy and carefree I suddenly wished I was like.

"What?" I complained playfully at her.

"Me and Billie are getting married and am pregnant but he doesn't know so don't tell him!" she sequel.

"Omg! Congrates!" we did our little happy dance till we noticed a woman with blonde hair, 2kids and a teenager staring at us.

"Hi! Have you girls seen Mike?" the lady asked, me and Alex looked at each other.

"Ehh who are you?" Alex asked I couldn't stop staring.

"Oh sorry I am Mike's wife. Brittney. Surely he told u he was married?" she asked when she saw our shocked faces.

"Ehh...no, but he's either in his room or Tre's." Alex said I was in too much shock to say anything.

"Estelle stay here with these lovely girls and mind your brother and sister." Brittney said brightly and she walked off.

"Am going to find Tre" I half whispered, I noticed Estelle eyes on me but I didn't care all I wanted was to find Tre and curl up and cry.

"Ok" Alex grabbed me into one of her huge bear hugs and whispered "hang in there kiddo" I walked to Tre's room in a daze, finding Billie and Tre still there but no Mike thank god. I turned to Billie.

"Congrats about Alex, hurt her and I will rip you limb from limb with a smile on my face." I said trying to sound serious but my voice wobbled and fell into Tre's open arms.

"Am guessing you found out about Brittany" Billie said softly

"I feel so used "my voice wobbled but I refuse to cry not over that lying cheating asshole, Tre kissed me on the lips and whispered in my ear.

"Am here for u" and then left me go and so he could go to the bathroom, I heard the shower go on and remembered what happen last night I smiled a little and then remember Billie was here with me I looked up at him.

"I know you don't like me" I muttered to Billie

"Oh I do like you Cat you just go for the wrong guys" he said taking a few steps towards me and wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Oh so is Tre a wrong guy?" I asked looking up at him and wondering how many times my heart could break in one day.

"Nah Tre is one of a kind of a guy I'd say you'll two would make a cute couple, but remember you have hurt Mike as well. He said smiling "oh and I won't hurt Alex again I love her too much" just then Mike and Brittney walk in. Billie and I broke apart and Tre walked out of the bathroom, he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist I looked at Mike to see his face harded and then get angry when Tre kissed me on the cheek.

"Cat can I talk to you please?" Mike asked stiffly he walked out of the room I kissed Tre on the lips and Tre stoked my cheek.

"Hurry back" he said I smiled followed Mike to the roof where Tre had found me last night, the news about Billie and Alex was brilliant I couldn't wait to see Billie's face when Alex told him. Just as I thought of that I remembered why I was here and my happiness instally disappeared. Mike had stop walking and was just standing there staring at me, I wanted so badly to hug him but I could there was this strange distance between us now that had never been there before it upset me.

"What do u want?" I said my voice was angry

"I wanted to talk to you alone" he said looking embarrassed as he should be.

"Well speak quickly your wife will be looking for you" I spat at him but my voice wobbled

"Cat am so sorry you found out like that I wanted to tell you but there was never a right time," he said and sounded so sad I nearly forgave him but I couldn't

"Yes well I did find out, and I know you would never leave her so I don't see the point in this conversation"

"I can't leave her; the point in this conversation is you can't tell anyone that that child is mine please Catherine." He pleaded

"You are some asshole" I screamed at him, "you don't even care about my feelings do u? Oh and don't worry am going to get a DNA test and make sure they can't be yours, happy? You won't have to deal with a pregnant teenager young enough to be your daughter who I met by the way, she seems lovely I don't think she wanted me to be her new step mum." I was near hysterical by this stage. He had a look of shock as I walked to the fire escape door and slammed it shut locking it from the inside, good, when I got the bottom of the stairs Brittney was just standing there looking anywhere but at me, it was clear she had been trying to ease drop.

"Your husband a lying cheating asshole" I said as I walked past her. I found Alex and Billie in there room.

"Can I hang with yous for a bit?" I whispered.

"Ehh...well we were just about to going out" Alex said awardkly

"it's alright, I'll find Tre then" I sighed and walked into Tre's room without knocking, he was crashed out on the bed fast asleep he looked really cute curled up in a ball, I smiled to myself as I took off my boots and hat and crawled into bed with him and fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt around in the bed but I couldn't find Tre. I couldn't sleep and tossed and turned for ages before I decided to go for a walk I was hungry I hadn't eaten in a while, I stood up fixed my hair and skirt and padded in my socks down the hallway, the noise that had prob woke me up was coming from the kitchen the place I wanted to go. I decided just go into the kitchen, I walked in and Tre was there with Mike looking like they were about to kill each other.

"Ugh, am leaving" I said, and turned to leave.


End file.
